pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Anura requests! - For Anura Requests *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- for Pingo requests. *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! *Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways!- CandyJunkie811 gives away frogs needed for in-game frog requests *Yay! Sagittas!- Dannyv2003 Will give you Sagittas for any Orbis or Sagitta! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * Forum:New Frog Breeds for trading the breeds that have been added with the Nov 1 update. * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your GameCenter ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Hi everyone! Just a quick note, could the requester's please indicate somehow if they have completed the trade (sent something in return to their sender) somehow. That way it is clear that the trade has been completed and can be deleted to keep this forum clean and organised. Thank you! Attention Senders: Please do not put the date sent in the "Sender's Game Center Nickname" section. Put the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also do not leave a date at all until every frog has been sent. Thank you. Hey everyone! Was just wondering whether we could be better off using the below table for our forum 'cause it doesn't have as much spacing as the above one seems to use. I know it's not really filled in so it seems smaller but the above one contains strange spacing that takes up a lot of space. Let me know what you think. :) Just to clarify the below table is NOT to be used as of yet; to make new requests use the above table until notified differently. :) I think using this table is a great idea! It's more convenient and less space :D Plus you don't have to click the little icon so you can full view the old table (and it'll be slightly easier for people on mobile devices to have access to this). I don't really have anything to suggest to make the table better XD But I don't think a 'Contents' section for this forum is really necessary ( I know that you can hide it) :P And lol, Level 1000 xP I agree that the pop up version of the table is not really very helpful. My suggestion for this page is to clear out all the miscellaneous forums (most of them are not maintained very well) and replace them with fewer forums by level, such as: Levels 1 - 10 Levels 11 - 20 Levels 12 - 30 Levels 30+ Android Forum Free Lanterna from Wally Russ (this is regularly maintained and nice for beginners) Just an idea... I trade a lot and it is a hassle to check every forum and remember where I saw a particular request. I hope others will give some input on this. Hi everyone! It's me again! In reply to all replies: thanks for the feedback on my idea. Given by this support should we begin to use the below table for all new requests? I just want to double check before changing anything. We would still keep the old one to complete all the requests there, but any new ones would be created below. I didn't say anything about anything else but I do agree that this forum could do with a bit of tidying up. :P In reply to first reply: I've never actually noticed the "contents" section (for me it is always hidden?) but yeah, I agree that it isn't really necessary. And thanks, I do try. :P In reply to the second reply: Yes, I also agree that clearing out all the miscellaneous forums is a good idea, 'specially the ones that are never used anymore. I myself have never actually used any forum other than this one. I'm a little lazy so I just put up whatever frog/set request I have on this forum without scavenging for a particular forum. :P To be fair, I'm pretty sure that this is the only forum that's checked regularily. :P Just a quick question: how would we go about actually cleaning this forum up? Like I could delete the "content" section or some forums etc. but I don't actually want to do it in case someone else might want to keep it. :P Would we like vote or something? Or should I just delete it if it hasn't been used in a while? :P